


Shattered Soul

by GeronimoEleven



Series: Shattered Soul [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Five Nights at Freddy's, Gravity Falls, Sherlock - Fandom, Supernatural, Undertale
Genre: Companion Piece to Omega Timeline, Prequel to Omega Timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeronimoEleven/pseuds/GeronimoEleven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four Humans, each from a different world, fall into the world of "Monsters": Human with extraordinary abilities. This is the tale of what they do, how they act, and the peculiar ability one of them aquires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fallen Down

I wake up with four others in a patch of blood red poppies. I immediately get up, feeling the  _ crunch _ of the flowers underneath my shoe. It feels  _ good _ . I walk forward to find three girls following me. "Who the hell are you three?" I ask. They introduce themselves as Ava, Lily, and Leviathan. “Oh. Well, are we gonna try and get outta here, or not?”

* * *

They continue following me until we meet a silver flower alone in a field. “Hiya! I’m Silver, Silver the Flower! You’re new to this place, aren’tcha? Well, it’s a good thing you have me to be your friend and show you around!” A little red heart with a piece missing appears as the world goes black. “This is your SOUL! It’s got a piece missing, but that’s okay!” Her voice echoes throughout the inky blackness.”Your SOUL is the very culmination of your being, so it’s very important to protect it and make it grow strong! How do you make it grow strong? Why, LOVE, of course!” Suddenly bullets surround my heart thingy and begin to move toward it. “Down here, LOVE is shared through little..white..friendliness pellets!” I move to dodge them as she tells me to catch them. “No, you’re supposed to catch them! Here, try again!” More bullets and I dodge again. “Uh...try again, little buddy!” She throws more bullets at me and I dodge them yet again. She laughs dryly as her expression changes to that of a demonic figure. “ **HEE HEE...You know what’s going on here, don’t you? You just wanted to see me SUFFER.”** She encloses me in a circle of bullets and I panic.  **“DIE.”** She laughs maniacally as the bullets near my SOUL. 

* * *

Suddenly, the bullets are stopped, and a fireball hits Silver and knocks her away. “What a wretched creature, torturing such poor, innocent youth. Ah, do not be afraid, my children. I am Faryn, keeper of the Ruins.” The others make to follow her, almost leaving me behind. Ava asks me my name. “Hmm. I don’t think I have one,” I reply. “ Just call me...Geno.” “Alright then, Geno. How did you get here?” She asks. “Jumped down a hole.” I reply. “You jumped? You didn’t fall?” She asks another question. “Nope. I jumped.”

* * *

A day passes and the others worry about my temper as I pester Faryn on how to leave the Ruins. “Go to your room, Geno.” Who does this woman think she is? “I’m not a kid, and I want to get out of here! Just tell me how!” She stands up and walks away. I follow her to a door. “This door is the exit to the Ruins. I am going to destroy it. Do not try to stop me.” I stay where I am as the others come down to where I am. “Hmf. You are just like the others. You want to leave so badly? Prove it. Prove to me you are strong enough to survive.” Fireballs form around her and my SOUL is thrust into battle.


	2. Heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of a bad time.

I dodge another fireball as Ava attempts to show MERCY. “...” is all we get from Faryn. I shout at her, “We have no choice, Ava, let me FIGHT her!” And with that, I press my button and ram the stick across Faryn’s body.”Ha….ha...do you really hate me that much?” She falls to one knee as my body responds with a maniacal smile. “Sure, if that’s what you’d like to believe.” I respond in kind. “I now know who I was really protecting by keeping you here...them…” She mutters. “Oh really? Well after this, they won’t have anyone to keep me here.” I respond. “Be good, won’t you, my child?” I chuckle, allowing my true nature to shine through. “Nah, I’d rather not. Being bad is so much FUN.”

* * *

 

We exit the fight after Faryn’s SOUL shatters into pieces and our LV increases. LV 5, how about that? We exit the room stepping over the dust that was once Faryn, the girls all sobbing behind me until one of them, Leviathan, speaks up. “GENO! How could you? She just wanted us to stay with her!” I chuckle. “You mean keep us trapped down here for the rest of our natural lives? No thanks. I want to go home, don’t you?” “We- You didn’t have to kill her! If we just used MERCY, she might have let us pass!” Levi shouts, and Ava speaks out. “Geno, I think I know who you used to be. You wouldn’t happen to know a Michael Schmidt, would you? Sam, Dean and I did a case a while back and met him. You look exactly like him, minus the eyes.” I think intensely , wracking my brain for any memory. “That name sounds familiar..maybe you’re right, Ava. But what does it matter? I’m my own person. I don’t need to be tied down to him.”

* * *

 

“You’re not really human, are you, Bill?” Silver whispers behind me. “You’re just like me! Hehe..we’re still inseparable after all these years.” “aHahaha...sure, Silver.”I respond in kind. “Let’s destroy everything in this wretched world, Bill. Everyone, everything in these worthless memories...Let’s turn it all to DUST.” I nod and continue through the door, the girls shakily following my lead.

* * *

 

There is a chill in the new realm of the Underground as we exit the Ruins. I immediately notice someone following us as we walk past, and after a while, we stop in front of some too-wide bars. 

  
“ **human...don’t you know how to greet a new pal? turn around and shake my hand.”**


End file.
